Maria Robotnik
thumb|150pxMaria Robotnik was de kleindochter van Gerald Robotnik en de nicht van Ivo Robotnik. Nadat ze besmet raakte met de dodelijke ziekte N.I.D.S. deed Gerald onderzoek naar een onsterfelijke levensvorm die hij Shadow the Hedgehog noemde. G.U.N. vond het echter te gevaarlijk en besloot hem uit de weg te ruimen. Hierbij werd Maria doodgeschoten. Shadow was erg gesteld op Maria en denkt vaak terug aan haar in flashbacks. Ze maakte haar debuut in Sonic Adventure 2 en kwam terug in Shadow the Hedgehog. Maria Robotnik (マリア·ロボ トニックMaria Robotonikku ? ) Was menselijke metgezel Shadow's in Sonic Adventure 2 en Shadow the Hedgehog . Zij is de neef van de bekende Sonic antagonist Doctor Eggman en de kleindochter van professor Gerald Robotnik . Zij is de belangrijkste reden voor de schepping Shadow's . Maria was een terminaal zieke patiënt op de ruimte kolonie ARK , die de ziekte NIDS ( Neuro - Immuno Deficiency Syndrome ) had opgelopen . Haar grootvader , Professor Gerald Robotnik , creëerde Shadow als een middel om onsterfelijkheid te bestuderen en om de vruchten van het project gebruiken om te proberen te genezen Maria . Na de schepping Shadow's , werd hij goede vrienden met Maria naar het einde . Maria werd tijdens de invasie van de ARK gedood door de Guardian Unit van Naties , na het loslaten van de Schaduw van een cryogene buis. Inhoud [ tonen ] fysieke verschijning Maria heeft grote donkere blauwe ogen en blond haar . Ze draagt het golvende en hield terug met een blauwe haarband . Kleding - wijs, ze draagt een donkerblauwe top en een licht blauwe jurk . Haar schoenen zijn lage hakken kobalt pompen. Anders dan dat ze is te zien in een filmpje in een wit pak chirurgie . persoonlijkheid Maria is eeuwig vrolijk, optimistisch en goedhartig . Ze kan het goed zien in bijna niets of niemand , en vindt het makkelijker dan de meeste om te vergeven en te vergeten , niet om het vertrouwen te vermelden . Haar mentaliteit en persoonlijkheid zijn vergelijkbaar met die van Amy Rose's : De twee altijd kijken op de zonnige kant van de dingen, hebben dezelfde opvattingen over de mensheid en zijn overdreven vrolijk en bepaald. Deze verbindingen worden natuurlijk gezien in Sonic Adventure 2 . Abilities Hoewel Maria lijkt buitengewone capaciteiten missen , het is weergegeven in Shadow the Hedgehog , dat ze anderen kunnen stimuleren om zichzelf te accepteren , en met succes te kalmeren die in stressvolle situaties, zoals Shadow . Dit terzijde, de flashbacks in Shadow the Hedgehog had kunnen worden gefabriceerd door Black Doom als een middel om Shadow te overhalen tot onderwerping als bepaalde dingen niet met elkaar overeenkomen , zoals haar wordt geleid door Shadow en neergeschoten op een dood spoor . In feite was het Maria die dapper leiden Shadow aan de reddingscapsule , en uiteindelijk sacraficed haar kans op het zien van de wereld als ze wist Shadow zou uitvoeren haar droom om " te brengen hoop aan de mensheid en hen een kans om gelukkig te zijn om te geven . " Het kan worden gezegd dat ze is heel intelligent en volkomen onbaatzuchtig als gevolg van deze gebeurtenissen . familie Maria is de kleindochter van Gerald Robotnik en neef van Ivo Robotnik . [ 2 ] stemacteurs ◾ Moriah Angeline : Sonic Adventure 2 , Sonic Adventure 2 Battle ◾ Rebecca Honig : Shadow the Hedgehog Verschijningen in andere media Archie Comics Hoofd artikel: Maria Robotnik ( Archie ) Maria verschijnt in de continuïteit Archie Comics , bezetten vrijwel dezelfde rol in Shadow's achtergrondverhaal als ze doet in de games . Ze gedraagt zich als een zus figuur of een moederfiguur voor Shadow . Ze verscheen voor het eerst in de Sonic Adventure 2 adaptatie. In overeenstemming met de gevestigde achtergrondverhaal , deze versie van Maria een Overlander , geen mens . Een ander personage , genaamd Hope Kintobor , verschijnt ook in de strips . Hoop dat sterk lijkt op Maria , en Shadow heeft haar herhaaldelijk verward met Maria . Sonic X Hoofd artikel: Maria Robotnik ( Sonic X ) Maria maakt een aantal optredens in de anime Sonic X , gedeeltelijk aan geheugen Shadow's . Haar rol in het verhaal is ongeveer hetzelfde als in de games . Chris Thorndyke herinnert Schaduw van Maria . De rol die ze speelt is een herinnering naar Shadow aan de mensen van de Aarde te beschermen en niet te overwinnen . citaten ◾ "Is deze plek enorm ? Zelfs ik nog wel eens de weg kwijt . " ◾ " Doe jezelf geen pijn . " ◾ " Sorry dat ik zo laat ben ! " ◾ " Oh , Shadow . Dank je wel! " ◾ " Sayonara , Shadow the Hedgehog . " ◾ "Toen het onderzoek experimenten splitsen uit elkaar , denk je niet dat ze zien er wel schattig ? " ◾ "Shadow , help me . " ◾ "Shadow , wat denk je dat het is zoals op aarde ? ' ◾ "Shadow ... Ik smeek je ... geef ze een kans om gelukkig te zijn " ◾ " De Heal eenheid was een van de grootste uitvindingen grootvader. " ◾ "Shadow , ga je staren uit het raam de hele dag? " ◾ "Breng hoop voor de mensheid ! " Trivia ◾ De verhalen van de dood Maria's zijn verschillend van Sonic Adventure 2 en Shadow the Hedgehog . In Sonic Adventure 2 , na Maria erg was buiten adem van het lopen weg met Shadow , stuurt ze Shadow weg in een capsule , terwijl haar dood niet wordt weergegeven , Professor Gerald Robotnik stelt in zijn dagboek dat hij vond de naam Maria's op een lijst van degenen die stierven toen de ARK werd stilgelegd . In Shadow the Hedgehog , Shadow en Maria worden nagestreefd en lopen in een doodlopende weg met Maria beschoten en gedood met Shadow's manier om naar de Aarde onbekend. Shadow the Hedgehog kan niet uitleggen hoe Maria kreeg Shadow naar de Aarde als ze was overleden voordat het gebeurde . De flashback voor de Final Haunt niveau , impliceert echter dat Maria was toe te geven aan haar wezen schot , maar lang genoeg geleefd om Shadow's capsule te lanceren . Hoewel het heel goed mogelijk dat de flashbacks in Shadow the Hedgehog waren illusies gefabriceerd door Black Doom te bedriegen Shadow . ◾ In Shadow the Hedgehog , kan Maria worden gespeeld door P2 in de niveaus The Doom en Lost Impact . Dit is het enige spel waarin ze speelbaar is . ◾ De lengte van Maria 's haar lijkt te variëren tussen continuïteiten . In de opening van Shadow the Hedgehog , toen Shadow had de flashback van Maria , ze had kort blond haar . Terwijl in de tv-serie Sonic X in een flashback , en in Sonic Adventure 2 , ze had lang haar . ◾ In Shadow the Hedgehog , werd aangetoond dat de piloot van de Heavy Hond was de persoon die Maria neergeschoten. ◾ In de Japanse versie van Sonic X , het verklaart dat Maria is in de ruimte , omdat haar ziekte is besmettelijk en dodelijk kan zijn indien toegestaan om zich te verspreiden . ◾ In de oorspronkelijke Dreamcast -versie van Sonic Adventure 2 , Maria had lange wimpers . In Sonic Adventure 2 Battle en alle volgende optredens , werden ze verwijderd . ◾ In Sonic Battle , wordt onthuld dat zowel Shadow en Emerl hebben het hart en de ziel van Maria Robotnik . ◾ Haar uiterlijk en outfit doen denken aan Alice , de heldin van Lewis Carroll romans Alice in Wonderland en Through the Looking -Glass . ◾ Haar outfit lijkt ook te variëren tussen de games als in Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle de mouwen van haar jurk zijn vrij lang , terwijl in Shadow the Hedgehog vanaf de mouwen van haar jurk zijn veel korter . ◾ naam Maria is ook het wachtwoord voor beide activerende Shadow the Hedgehog en de toegang tot de bestanden van de ARK 's over Project Shadow . Ook de reden waarom het wachtwoord gebruikt als " Ma - Ri - A " is door Japanse fonetiek . ◾ In Sonic Adventure 2 kunt u een Maria stem verteller ontgrendelen door het verkrijgen van alle 180 emblemen in het spel. Ga naar de Chao wereld met een willekeurig karakter en vervolgens naar de zwarte markt . Je nodig hebt om het te kopen voor 30.000 ringen . ◾ In Sonic Adventure 2 en Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle , Maria is op blote voeten . Ze draagt blauwe schoenen in alle andere optredens. ◾ Het lied dat gespeeld tijdens haar flashback scènes in Sonic Adventure 2/Sonic Adventure 2 : Battle was een instrumentale mix van " Throw It All Away , " Shadow's thema in het spel . ◾ Een personage genaamd Marie uit andere SEGA spel , genaamd Rhythm Thief en de Phantom 's Treasure , heeft een soortgelijk ontwerp . Categorie:Helden Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Karakters